Forum:2010-09-15 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/121226.html I think we've lost her]" --Zeetha Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- ZnHmskwqCCQ Zolula's running theme 09/15/10 So lets ship out , They are right behind her. They should catch up next page. Agathahetrodyne 04:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Zeetha's smile in that last frame just gives me chills. -- that old bearded guy 04:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : Huh? I saw that as the softest look Zeetha has ever given anyone. What kind of chill's are you saying? --Rej ¤¤? 05:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps Graybeard's just not used to her gazing so happily at anyone. I came here specifically to note how adorable they look together. Dawwww!♥ --Undomelin 11:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) So are they going to tell Moloch and Snaug they're taking off, or are they just going to disappear leaving the two minions to wander in the castle? Nfgusedautoparts 04:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Their minions. They don't get told anything. Anyways, I'm very interested in Higgs's concern for Gil.-- 04:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Moloch's smart, resourceful, and focused on staying alive. He will hopefully stick to the original task. Telling other how to get down to the lab through the passageway or finding the formerly resplendent trio, Gil, Agatha, and Tarvek, for protection against unforeseen events. This is still Castle Heterodyne afterall. --Rej 05:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) The Foglios are being really nice to us shippers -- first a full confirmation of SleipnirXTheo, and now bringing the chemistry and immediate future of Zeetha and Higgs together with big sweet smiles from them BOTH (and Higgs even goes meta with the shipping). I - I think I need to lie down, getting dizzy..... --Zerogee 13:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Location? Prof. Bleen on the livejournal page has caught the fact that the location seems to be Jäger generals Castle HQ. The trophy on the wall is the basis for their insignia. The comfy chair for Zog and the samovar on the table. It's a good thing they understand that "accidents happen". --Rej 05:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Pinkie's Future? So, what's next for Pinkie? Does she scram out of the Castle and take her copy of Lu with her? Does she stay and try to throw monkey wrenches into the works? I'm thinking she's going to get out of there and see about making herself a power - and tell the Order and its plans to go spin - every Mongfish for herself(selves?). The Castle is "dead", sorta, and hopefully the Baron will take care of Agatha for her before they can get the Castle restored. At any rate, there are now three of the most powerful sparks around, hale and hearty, bright eyed and bushy tailed, plus a number of their friends, all arrayed against her in the Castle, itself still a major danger, the Castle inmates want her blood,... -- the odds are not so good - the percentages are elsewhere. --Zerogee 14:19, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : I think that is a good guess. One of the things I've gotten from the last two pages is a notion that Higgs might know Zola very well. How and from where or whence still to be revealed. Unlike Zeetha he seemed to know right where to look for her when he entered the room. His look could have been that of a father or uncle or a caretaker chasing an errant child. I'm wondering if he might have been responsible for Zola's upbringing before he joined the baron's service? :: I don't think it's Pinkie that Higgs knows - it's Lu. Pinkie is running on Lu's knowledge of the Castle (and trying to take advantage of that knowledge in general). I think Higgs is just asking himself "What would Lu do?" With Lu's knowledge, plus the danger that the Castle still represents, running headlong after Pinkie after losing sight of her is extremely dangerous - as is just wandering about looking for her in the Castle. I think he wants to get her outside before resuming any pursuit (I also think that Higgs wants to get away before the Castle is restored -- the "real" copy of the Castle knows who/what he is, and I don't think he wants to get outed just yet -- having Zeetha come with him just makes everything all better -- and of course, the Foglios want to torture us for a while about who/what Higgs really is). --Zerogee 04:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::x :: Zola's ego is about ten times as large as her intellect, which may or may not be a truly significant feat. I reserve judgement on that point. At any rate, it is very likely that she has underestimated Lucrezia. There is only one character in this story capable of defeating Lucrezia Heterodyne, and that is Agatha Heterodyne. Remember, the reason Lucrezia married Bill Heterodyne is because she could find no way to defeat him and his brother. She was smart enough to do that, so Zola had best be on her toes--which I do not expect. Zola/Lu is liable to do any number of things, all of them ultimately useful to one or all of the Lucrezias. Lucrezia has found a way to be in more than one place at a time. A frightening prospect, given that we are here discussing Lucrezia Mongfish-Heterodyne. What we need to hope for is that Agatha can come into full contact with her inner Heterodyne. Billy Catringer 22:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC)